Ghosty Doom
The fourteenth episode, Halloween special, and my last episode of the season! (NH is writing the season finale) Enjoy! Script *(Rack checks his mail. He gasps and is excited. He goes into his house.) *'Rack': NH, US invited us to her Halloween party! *'NH': Are you serious? Do you remember how last year went? *(Cut to US's office on fire. The fire is being fixed by firefighters.) *'Firefighter': Why did you think having hundreds of candles by hundreds of lamps was a good idea? *'US': I love lamp. *(Cut back to Rack and NH.) *'Rack': That was just an accident. *'NH': Yeah, accident. Right. *'Rack': Well, anyway, NH, guess what your costume is this year! *'NH': The overly cliche vampire costume like it has been every year of my life? Although, I am quite handsome as a vampire. *'Rack': Nope. You're gonna be.............. me! *(Rack pulls out skinny jeans.) *'NH': But that's just skinny jea-. Skinny jeans?! No! Get those demons away from me! *'Rack': Aw, I knew you'd like it! *(NH tries running away but Rack catches him.) *(Later. NH is now in skinny jeans.) *'NH': I hate you so much. *'Rack': Aw, I love you too! Too bad all of the ducktape is gone. *'NH': Don't remind me. So what are you going to be, human? *(Rack puts on his costume.) *'Rack': A wolf! *'NH': Oh, so now you think I'm a wolf. *'Rack': Of course not, silly. You're a doggie! *(NH looks at the viewers unamused.) *'NH': Well, if I must suffer, I should do it with my servant. Rig! *'Rig': (In squirrel costume): Yeeeeeeeeeees? *'NH': Why are you wearing a squirrel costume?! They're the enemy! *'Rig': Squirrely Squirrelson made it for me! Isn't it great? And why are you wearing pants? I thought you said they were an enemy. *'NH': Ugh, forget it. Anyway, the human put these demons on me and we must go to US's Halloween party. *'Rig': You mean Candy Day. *'NH': No, Halloween. *'Rig': No, Candy Day. *'NH': Rig, it is called Halloween. *'Rig': NH, I hate to prove you wrong, but it's called Candy Day. *'NH': It has always been called Halloween. Not this "Candy Day" you speak of. *'Rig: No, because Candy Day makes more sense. There's no "Hallow" or "Ween" happening, but there's candy and it's a day, so, it's Candy Day. *'NH': Ugh, just forget it. *'Rig': Okie dokie. But remember, it's Candy Day. *('A knock is heard at the door'.) *'Rack': Oh, that must be US! *('Rack opens the door. It's US, who is in an Ariel costume'.) *'Rack': US! *'US': RACLK! Where's NY and Riiiiiiiiiiig? *'Rack': They're over there. *'US': NY! RIIIIIIIIIIIIG! *'Rig': USSSSSSSSSSSSS! *'US': Are we ready for trick-or-treating? *'Rig': YES! GIVE ME THE CANDY! *'Rack': I'm ready! *'NH': Whatever, as long as I get candy. *'US': Well, what are we waiting for? Let's trick-or-treat! *('Later. The four are trick-or-treating'.) *'US': What the heck are you suppose to be? *'NH': The human forced me to wear these demons known as skinny jeans to be "him" for Halloween. *'Rig': Candy Day. *'US': You don't look anything like Raclk with those jeans on. *'NH': Tell him that. *'US': Huh...........I have a weird feeling......... why does this feel so natural........... it's like I've been this person before............. *'NH': (Sarcastic): Yeah, and you play her in a musical. *('They all laugh'.) *'US': (Looks at tail; it's gone): My delicate tail. Where did it go? *'Rig': (Seen eating tail): I love seafood! *'NH': Great, now I'm starting to chafe. *'US': NY, I don't need to know that. *('Later'.) *'US': Dang, we haven't gone to a single house. *('They notice a house with a light on'.) *'US': Jackpot. *('The four immediately go to the house'.) *'Rack, NH, US & Rig': Trick-or-treat. *'Woman': Aw, you kids are all adorable. *'US': Excuse me, but me and Raclk are adults. *'Woman': Well, still adorable. Aw! Look at the cute doggie wearing pants! So adorable! *'NH': Give me the candy or die. *'Woman': Aw, and another doggie wearing a squirrel costume! So much cuteness, I think I might di-. (Falls on the floor and stops moving.) *'US': Yay! GRAB ALL THE CANDY! *('The four grab all the candy'.) *('A montage plays of the four grabbing all the candy from house to house'.) *'NH': Rig, rip these demons off now! *'Rig': Okie dokie! *('Rig puts more ducktape on NH's pants'.) *'NH': You imbecile! I said take them off! *'Rig': Oh. Too late for that, don't you think? *'NH': You know, if you were a real squirrel, I'd eat you in seconds. *('Rig gets in a cauldron and has vegetables around her'.) *'Rig': Eat me! *'US': I'm so tired from walking. I think we should go to my office and start the party. *'Rack': Well, we do have a lot of candy, maybe we should go there. *'US': But how? My legs are too tired to walk there. *'NH': Well I'm chafing in areas that should not be mentioned, so you're one to talk. *'Rack': (Snaps finger): I know! *('Rack puts together a Lego car. It explodes'.) *'Rack': Aw. *'US': Ugh, fine, I'll call my slave on my cell. *('US calls the Dep. Mayor'.) *'US': He said he'll be here in a few minutes. *('The Dep. Mayor shows up driving a limo. He is wearing a pink dress'.) *('Everyone besides the Dep. Mayor snicker'.) *'Dep. Mayor': Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and laugh. The only reason I'm wearing this is because Miss US says wearing a gown makes you a real man. *'US': Bro, you really took that seriously?! *('Everyone besides the Dep. Mayor laugh hard'.) *'Dep. Mayor': I'm so gullible. *'US': Do you have any sheep, Mary? *('Everyone besides the Dep. Mayor laughs again'.) *'Dep. Mayor': Let's just go to Miss US's office. *('The Dep. Mayor drives the four to US's office'.) *'US': Okay, we're here. Now let's party! *'Dep. Mayor': You four have fun. I'm gonna go to my house, all alone......... *'US': K, have fun. *'Dep. Mayor': You don't care I'll be all alone? *'US': Nope, not at all. *('The Dep. Mayor sighs and drives away'.) *'US': Now let's get this party started! *('US is tee-peeing her office'.) *'NH': Imbecile! You're suppose to tee-pee someone else's house, not yours. *'US': Hey, ''I'm the mayor! I know what I'm doing! *(The four go inside.) *'US': So, first of all, give me all the candy! Especially the twizzlers! *'NH': Even this candy coated squirrel? *'US': Ew, no! *'NH': Yay! (Eats it.) *'Rig': Squirrely Squirrelson?! *(Tears start running down Rig's eyes.) *(Later. Everyone is carving pumpkins: Rack is carving a normal pumpkin face, US is carving a lamp, Rig is carving a crude version of NH and NH is stabbing his pumpkin.) *'Rack': What are you carving, NH? *'NH': (Speaks while stabbing): How. Much. I. Want. To. Stab. You. For. Making. Me. Itch. And. Chafe. And. Lose. The. Breeze. *(The pumpkin is entirely destroyed.) *'Rack': Aw, a carving of me! Huh............ well, there's always next year. *'NH': Hm. If I use thus knife, I could cut this jeans off and breathe again. *(NH starts around his area, but suddenly stops.) *'NH': If you excuse me, I will scream in so much pain and come back in the next scene perfectly fine. (clears throat.) My gobblers!!!!!!!!!!! *(NH runs away.) *(Later. NH is scratching his butt with a fork.) *'NH': Ah............. that's better. *'US': Raclk, is there a garbage can I can throw up in? *'Rack': NH, that's not good for your butt! *'NH': I don't care......it feels so good........ *(Later. The four are about to play apple bobbing.) *'US': Alright, now let's bob for apples! *'NH': Blegh! Do you know how unsanitary that is?! Human germs. Disgusting! *'Rack': But an hour ago, you were scratching your butt with a fork. *'NH': SILENCE! *'US': Whatevs, NY. Anyway, since I'm the mayor, I go first. Now get out of my way and watch me win. *(US grabs all the apples with her hands.) *'US': I win. *'Rack': But you're suppose to get them with your teeth, not grab with your hands. *'US': Raclk, I know the game! *(Later. The four are sitting on the floor.) *'US': I'm bored. What should we do? *'Rack': We could tell stories. *'US': YES! LET'S DO IT! *'Rack': Anyone got a story? *'Rig': OOOO, ME ME ME ME ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'NH': Oh dear. *'Rig': This is a story about how I met NH! Once upon a time, there was a puppy named Rig who was at...... *'NH': Shush! Save that for next week. *'Rack': Anyone else have a story? *'NH': I do. It's about a wolf mastermind surrounded by idiots who thinks he's an innocent little doggie. *'Rig': Oooo, oooo, who do I play?! *'US': This is Halloween. *'Rig': Candy Day. *'US': We want scary stories. That one makes me want to laugh. *'Rack': Yeah, and it sounds too fictional anyway. *'NH': (Sarcastic): Of course. *'Rack': Oooo, I have a story! So one day. This guy tripped, and had his hands in mud. He liked the smell of it, and decided to never wash his hands. But everyone avoided him, since his hands smelled really bad because he didn't wash them. Then he died, all alone, with very smelly hands. The end. *'US': Yawn. Boring. My grandma could tell a better story. *'Rack': Well, why don't you try? *'US': I thought you'd never ask. Now, everyone, get ready for the most scariest story ever. So one day, this woman threw away her lamp since it was broken. Then, that morning, she saw a ghost by her bed. It was the ghost of the lamp she threw away yesterday. She tried shooing it away, but it wouldn't go away. It kept haunting her day and night, but thought of an idea: If she used pens to throw at the ghost, it would go away. She did that, and it worked. But, she was 90, and died after she got rid of the ghost. The end. *(While she is telling her story, Rack is smiling largely, NH is gnawing on his jeans and Rig opens her mouth which entirely has gum in it.) *'NH': (rips his jeans off): I can breathe again! Oh how I missed you, darling! (Runs outside.) I can feel the breeze again! *(Rack and Rig are shaking in fear.) *'US': I warned you. *(The four one at a time wish everyone a happy Halloween.) *'Rack': Have a happy Halloween! *'Rig': Candy Day. *'Rack': Don't eat too much candy, you'll get cava-. *(US pushes Rack.) *'US': Have a great Halloween. *'Rig': Candy Day. *'US': And all that crap. *'NH': Have a horrible Halloween, and may your teeth rot from the candy! *'Rig': Candy Day. *'NH': Rig, we have had this discussion before. It is Halloween, not Candy Day. *'Rig': No, it's Candy Day. Halloween makes no sense. I don't know why people call it that. *'NH': Rig, it is called Halloween, and that is final. *'Rig': No, Candy Day. And that's final. *'NH': Fine! It's Candy Day! You win! *'Rig': Yay! What do I win? *(NH leaves, mumbling.) *'Rig': Bye people! Have a great Candy Day! *'THE END'. Credits Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Utter solitude as US *Rigbybestie1510 as Rig *Dep. Mayor as Dep. Mayor *People in their Houses as People in their Houses *Firefighters as Firefighters Writing *Written by: Rackliffelikespurple, New Heathera and Utter solitude *Additional Material: Rigbybestie1510 Thanks To New Heathera, Utter solitude and Rigbybestie1510 for being the inspirations to the corresponding characters. Other I loved doing this one. Next week will be the season finale, which will be written by NH! :D Thanks for reading, and have a happy Halloween or Candy Day! :D Category:Episodes